The Techno Thief
by z0mb3xor
Summary: The Borderlands 2 story with a little extra manpower. A remake of my original New Faces with some changes, a lot actually. Hope this one is not shitty like the last. I did not make Zer0 speak in his bloody haikus!
1. The Techno Thief

**This is simply a repost of the original unsuccessful story. I am still unlikely to continue it.**

**So this story follows snippets from the main story of Borderlands 2 plus bits of my own. It introduces a new vault hunter, Caine. It will follow many different points of view.**

**Confirmed Characters: Gaige, Caine, Axton, Maya, Hammerlock, Mordecai, Zer0, Krieg, Lilith, Salvador, Brick, Mad Moxxi, Tiny Tina, Handsome Jack etc.**

**Axton – Frozen Wastes**

I could barely move. My limbs felt frozen. So this is how I'll die. Escaping my job as a highly trained commando working at Dahl, become one of the most successful mercenaries ever, hear of a strange alien vault that is most likely highly guarded, go looking for this stupid vault, fall into a cunning trap set by Handsome Jack to lure and kill vault hunters, die in this godforsaken frozen wasteland, and go to hell for all the shit I've done.

"Another dead vault hunter. Jack has sure been busy" That voice. It almost sounded robotic. But what he said didn't sound very promising. Was he possibly speaking about my mangled corpse? Or was it the siren who had called herself Maya from our earlier conversation? "Hey you're alive!" I somehow managed to crane my neck to see the robot carrying another robotic arm that didn't look like it belonged to him. He helped up the dwarf of a man. I saw earlier before the train blew up.

"Thanks amigo." He mumbled, rubbing his head in pain.

"And so are you! And You! Wow! Ten vault hunters get on, three survive, five die, and 2 still missing!" He cheered. That sounded terrible. Six dead vault hunters? Two missing? I hope they're alive.

"Let go of me droid" That sounded like the man in the dark alien like suit. He looked like a ninja or assassin. He didn't seem human considering the four digit hands.

"Could I please get help?" I manage to wheeze out of my frozen lips. My throat and chest felt like they're burning. The pain in my legs and chest was excruciatingly painful.

"Wow! More minions!" What was this stupid little robot talking about? I work for officers and generals, not robots. Unless he had a large wad of cash. Without that cash I was not going to work for that stupid driod.

"I'm not y…"

"I saved you. It makes sense. You owe me minions." I pondered over this for a few seconds. I attempted but failed to shrug before grabbing the dwarf's hand. He looked like a fist with hair stapled to him. He was highly muscled but small, likely due to heavy drug use earlier in his life.

"The names Salvador amigo." The dwar… I mean Salvador stated. The corner of his lip curved upwards in a sort of smile. It didn't look genuine. I would have to keep an eye on him.

"Name's Axton. Who else made it?" I asked, looking around at everyone surrounding me.

"The ninja and the girl with tattoos" Man that robot sounded annoying. He always had the same tone of voice, sounding so cheerful with life. Nobody is that cheerful. Unless he had that cash.

"Maya, are you ok?" I asked her. She looked fine as she brushed herself off.

"Don't worry Axton I'm fine." She assured me. I heard a shrill voice call out in distress.

"OMG! Where is my arm? Who took my arm?" A teenage girl stumbled blindly out of the snow clutching the stump of where her arm used to be. I was amazed to see no blood but this girl wasn't going to make it. She had her hair done in pigtails but not with hairbands, more like with metal and leather. She also had a metal collar of sorts. She wore a jacket over a skull t-shirt with a skirt and striped stockings. She also wore boots that looked a bit big for her. If it wasn't for her age she would be a porn star with that look. "You! Bloody little robot give it 'ere."

"Hang on." Said the robot a little shocked but still in that bloody cheerful tone. Man he better have that cash. "This is yours?" He looked at the arm and threw it to her feet.

"Yes and I'd like it back thank you." She grabbed the metal arm and went to work reattaching it. It was a well-made arm made of various metal pieces but still in good condition. It had much wiring, too much for just movement purposes. I postponed the idea of asking what it was for.

"Well, we seem to be in an alright condition" I said. I was freezing out here in my camo fatigues, jeans and beanie. They were torn but I had spares elsewhere. I wrapped my arms around my body to keep warm as a harsh wind struck me.

"Not likely, cold approaching, warmth needed" The suited being sounded strange. Like he was using a voice modulator of some design. I was going to ask him about it but once again decided to ask at a later date. No need to pry into everyone's personal lives now.

"Ok minions follow me" A loud groan could be heard not far off. It didn't sound human nor like any creature I've heard before recently.

"Oh no, not more bullymongs! Haven't they taken enough?" The robot screamed and prepared to run. "Protect me squires!"

"Wait!" I held up my closed fist and inspected closer. A large figure lumbered out of the snow. He was highly muscled with what looked like a gas mask and pants. He also had hand crafted gloves. His mask was also blocked on one side possibly due to a blind eye.

"Look out amigos. We have a fight on our hands." Salvador raised his fists and got into a battle stance. I followed suit and prepared for battle when Maya stopped us.

"Wait!" Cried Maya. She looked harder, squinting her eyes. "Krieg? Is that you?" If she knew this being then maybe I should stand down. But I still am not sure of that axe he wields. The figure continued to approach before collapsing atop of the teenage girl. His weight would surely crush her in no time. I rushed along with Salvador to get the giant off.

"Gaaagh! Help me he's crushing me!" She fell unconscious before Salvador and I removed the big man. He regained consciousness but the girl remained motionless. I checked for a pulse and felt her chest for broken ribs. She seemed to be alright.

"Is she ok?" Questioned Krieg in a soft voice. He actually sounded concerned. I wasn't expecting someone like him to be so caring. Then again nothing is really that surprising on Pandora.

"You must weigh a ton big guy but she's stable. Help me get her somewhere warm and safe before I examine her properly." I grabbed her legs while Krieg gently grabbed her shoulders. We went to get moving when I had no idea where to take her. "Uh, robot? Where do we go?"

"Quick follow me minions!" That robot was teetering on the edge of getting turned to scrap metal without serious cash. He wheeled off into the snow so we slowly followed behind him.

"I have medical skills, may be of use, with proper tools." The suited man displayed a smile onto his faceplate. This made claptrap laugh and Maya giggled. Salvador grunted unamused, I rolled my eyes and Krieg roared.

"Too cold! Need Warmth!" He seemed unstable. I just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I agree big guy. Let's get moving people."

**Maya – Claptraps Sanctuary**

The small robot who saved us showed us around, said he was a CL4P-TP or Claptrap and the last of his design. Whenever he talked Axton looked like he was going to kill him. I would too if I was in his shoes. That tone of voice was pissing me off. But he stated his manufacturers, Hyperion, made it his default tone of voice.

"Poor girl, she better make it." I whispered to myself. The teenage girl is still unconscious but the rest of the vault hunters were holding up fine. Suddenly, Salvador started giving his life story.

"I'm a short native of Pandora who had a drug addiction earlier on. I used to be rather violent and ended up ripping a man apart to learn about this here vault." He wore an orange shirt over a white one with jeans that look too small which give some horrific views. He is highly muscled and a small amount of hair on his head and a thick beard.

"I hate backstories!" Krieg roared. I decided to speak up instead knowing he wouldn't say anything.

"Krieg I met before the train. He seems loud and insane but at times is suddenly quiet and calm. I believe he may have a split personality. He saved me from some bandits as I was about to board. I thought he'd run off but looks like that's not the case." He wore a bandit's mask and some jeans along with gloves of some sort. He carried around a giant buzzaxe and was the only one of us who was armed leading to trust issues among the group.

"The name's Axton everyone. I'm an ex-commando from Dahl who left his squad over a fight with his wife that turned violent." He wore camo fatigues along with jeans and a beanie. He dumped the beanie when we got inside. We talked briefly on the train but I didn't mention being a siren but I'm sure he knew from my tattoos and glowing hands from healing the girl. That was a big giveaway

"Zer0." Nobody pushed him further for any more information knowing they would get nothing from him. Zer0 is a tall man in a dark suit who wears a helmet. I guess he wasn't human due to the 4 digits on each hand. That or a slag experiment escapee.

"Uggh" The teen was waking. I had studied her arm and was amazed to see some very complex designing. Whoever built it was a great engineer indeed. One key feature was what looked like a digistuct summoner. Like what I use to carry so much equipment. It may simply be used for digistucting a weapon or knife straight into her hands.

"W-wh-where am I?" She looked noticeably confused but still alright. She suddenly cupped her robotic hand into a fist before cursing as sparks flew. Whatever she tried to summon wasn't working. It did look damaged.

"Hooray! My minion awa…" Claptrap went to speak but the teen cut him off.

"Hey! I ain't no minion!" She glared at the little robot. He stopped in his tracks and tilted his body a little.

"Well you owe…"

"No I don't. They saved me not you so I owe them. If I feel they are trustworthy." She smiled at me. I guess I'm somewhat trustworthy looking. Or the fact that I'm the only other female here. Whatever the case as long as she doesn't stab my back I'm alright with that.

**Gaige – Claptraps Sanctuary**

I woke about 2 minutes ago and suddenly everyone is giving names and brief backstories. They then looked at me to which I assumed they wanted my backstory.

"Well there was a science fair at school right. And I so wanted first prize right. So I went for weeks, sometimes missing school, to build a robot. It was meant for anti-bulling right, but some bitch just got here father to bribe the judges. I got like third place but she started rubbing it in my face and I was like 'No way bitch you cheat' and she was like 'no you just suck' so she pushed me. Now the robot saw this as bullying and attacked her. I musta miscalibrated and she kinda exploded. It was kinda cool but I got expelled and was gonna get arrested till my Dad got me the hell off the rock onto this shithole. Caught a train, it exploded, big guy falls on me, and I wake here."

"Holy shit." Salvador grinned. I stood silently gauging, no pun intended, their reactions. Zer0 was silent, Salvador smiled, Axton was blank, Krieg laughed manically while Maya looked shocked. With so many guys and only 2 girls I wanted to stick by her to avoid being raped. It seemed reasonable as they are all strangers. Unless she is a homo I should be ok.

"Hey!" said the robot. Damn he always sounded cheerful. Nobody without a lot of cash is that happy "I can take you lot to sanctuary. With fine minions and my guidance we'll get there in no time. As long as we watch out for bullymongs. They'll rip your eyes out"

Suddenly a large hairy ape-like beast jumped down. It grabbed at the screaming claptrap and ripped out the robots eye. It had four hairy arms, small back legs and what looked like soft fur.

"Agggh! My eye!" It roared once more and jumped off through the hole in the ceiling. The robot fell and started muttering something about a gun cabinet. We rushed over and only 3 pistols fell out. Axton looked at us.

"Ok there are 6 of us. Krieg has got a weapon so that makes 5. I get a gun as I have military training. I guess that leaves 2 for 4 people."

"I know many assassination and stealth skills." Claimed Zer0.

"Ok that leaves 1 more." Axton looked to each of us carefully.

"Hey yo big guy, I know gun slinging." Cried Salvador. He handed the last pistol to Salvador and looked to both of us girls.

"Ok so Maya and Gaige stay ba…" I butted in rather rudely.

"Hell no!" I cried. "I have a robo fist that can smash through concrete. I'll be fine. Plus if I get the chance to fix my digistructor you're in for a treat." I grinned, knowing what they were in for if I could fix it.

"And I'm a siren. I can care for myself" Stated Maya. I have never seen a siren so this was a slightly exciting moment for me. This made me feel much safer if the guys went against us.

"Well alright then." Axton sighed in defeat. Obviously he wasn't used to people going against him. "Let's get this robots eye."

"Wait! Where's the rifle?" What was the robot talking about? There wasn't a rifle anywhere. I looked closer at the cabinet but nothing was there.

"Is it in another cabinet or container?" Axton asked. He went to open another box nearby

"No, it's in the one you ope…" It suddenly dawned on him. "Some ass stole my rifle!" He rushed towards a small opening with surprising accuracy without an eye.

"I know these glaciers quiet well so I won't often need you to tell me where to go. Just tell me if I'm gonna run into anything." We stayed silent as he headed straight for a wall.

"Ow! I'm going to assume none of you saw that." Most of us laughed and continued on our way.

**Gaige – Knuckle Dragger Fight**

"Jesus Christ! That thing is huge!" Before us stood the bullymong known as Knuckle Dragger. He looked even bigger than before when we met him earlier. He threw a car at us causing us to scatter. Zer0 managed to push claptrap out of the way before the car hit him.

"For fucks sake, Zer0 is down." Axton did not look happy. He always had plans for our fights with the earlier bullymongs. Zer0 and his cloak were always a main part. Without him we may be in more trouble than we thought.

"Axton got any other ideas?" Maya questioned. The beast had leapt down and ran straight for Zer0. Before anybody could do anything Krieg ran out and slammed the side of the beast. I could hear very loud cracking noises, most likely his ribs. Krieg rushed for Zer0 and picked him up with ease. He scooted the gun with his foot to me as I was closer than Maya.

"Gaige can you shoot?" Questioned Axton raising an eyebrow. I just grinned at him and went to prove I could.

"Hell yeah!" I popped some shots into the beast's tough hide before ducking back down. I managed to laugh and pop up but my timing was terrible. A rock of ice hurtled towards me at an incredible speed, smashing the cover I was behind.

"Shit! Sal, help!" Salvador instantly shot at the beast while Axton tried to distract it. The beast purely ignored them as its eyes fixed on me. It grunted and dragged its fists along the ground before charging.

"Gaaaaahhh!" A man charged from nowhere. He was larger than Krieg and grabbed the beasts arm. We could hear a fleshy rip as he tore it halfway off the beasts shoulder. It squealed and leapt off. More bullymongs leapt down. The stranger managed to shove his fist deep inside ones stomach pulling out its heart, spraying orange blood around. He grabbed another beasts arm and ripped it off before beating it with its own limb. Axton and Sal snapped out of it and continued to fire at more of the beasts.

"Beinvendios a la fiesta amigo!" Salvador cried in the direction of the newcomer.

"Vamonos putas!" The stranger yelled in response. He chuckled before continuing to pull out another bullymong tongue. He seemed awfully violent and dangerous.

"Hey! Mind speaking English guys?" Axton called. They continued tearing and destroying the monster before Knuckle Dragger came back in his fury albeit without his arm. He must have realised it was useless and tore it off himself, finishing the job.

"Watch this fullas." Everybody turned to the stranger before he suddenly vanished, reappearing right in front of Knuckle Dragger. It was equally confused but only for a split second before it took a swipe at him. He vanished again but this time he was a smaller man. Not so muscled anymore for some reason. He vanished again before grabbing my robotic arm.

"Excuse me lovely lady" I blushed a little as sparks flew down from his pack into my arm. Suddenly Deathtrap, the robot I designed at the science fair, digistucted.

"DT? Go get 'im boy!" I yelled. Everybody was shocked as this robot fired a bolt of electricity towards the monster stunning it before grabbing its upper and lower jaw, ripping apart. It screamed before DT shoved his fist down its throat, activating his claws, messing up his insides. It collapsed to the ground in agony slowly dying. I was surprised it managed to survive that long. DT undigistructed.

"Surprise." I giggled nervously. Everybody looked at me stunned. Salvador began to clap slowly and laugh.

"Son of a… that… was… awesome!" Salvador managed to cry. He was laughing and slapped the strangers back while hugging me the best he could due this his size.

"Hang on, who are you man? And where did you get that rifle on your back?" Axton demanded. He looked cautious and mad, obviously not so trusting of this guy.

"I am Caine. I'm a Techno Thief. Stealing other powers for my gain. Had to escape my home planet Eden 5 for stealing many documents the government didn't want out there. This pack I have stores it all for my own use. But I see you lot have digistructors. I wasn't as lucky to get one." He wore a fedora with shoulder length curled hair. He wasn't highly muscled like before but still alright. He wore a black jacket with what looked like a teal shirt underneath. He also wore dark jeans and strangely white shoes. His pack looked like a hikers pack with 2 tesla towers on the top along with a yellow bubbling chemical in several syringes in a pocket.

"What's with the syringes sir?" Axton asked. He looked like he really wanted to drill into this guy. He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response. Caine's smile grew as he grabbed a syringe.

"Well it's a drug similar to steroids except it works instantly and wears off in 1 minute. It now also has no side effects." He placed it back in its slot while Axton crossed his arms.

"Now? Meaning it did?" Axton demanded once more. He wasn't letting up. Caine nodded his head.

"Yeah. It usually exploded in the heart or caused only some of the body to revert to normal. But what I'm interested in is that lovely arm attached to this even lovelier thing." I blushed even more but Axton looked a bit shocked.

"Whoa now hold up! Don't you go doing this, we don't even know you." Axton defended. I didn't need him to say that but at least it means he cares for my safety. Unless he wants me to himself.

"Dude its chill. I watched you earlier. You seem to trust each other real quick. I just want to get to know you better." I'm sure it was directed at me but now I had it. I didn't like this guy's flirting.

"Oh come on Axton, and… uh…?" I moved my hand in a circular motion as if asking for his name. I kind of forgot already.

"Caine, at your disposal" He did a sort of bow but the pack limited his ability.

"Oh I'll dispose you quick." Axton spat. Seriously what was this guy's problem? Does he know something we don't?

"Ax, come on! You two stop fighting or DT will make ya." I growled warningly at both men. "Besides someone's gotta give Claptrap his eye back." I pointed at Claptrap but was surprised to see Zer0 standing next to the little droid.

"Already have, am I only one, who cares for him?" It's true. He did save him earlier and gave his eye. At least I tried to solve a dispute. That's something right?

"Well then mate, you better gets that fixed good. Sure either I or the lovely lady could fix ya up; I don't think you'd trust us yet." Caine said. He had a point and once more, smiled at me. I wish he'd stop calling me lovely. And stop smiling, he wouldn't stop.

"You are right sir. Oh! We could go see my good friend Hammerlock. We are buds and he'd give his pal Claptrap a hand." Claptrap explained how Hammerlock was in Liars Berg. It wasn't far and we had an extra set of hands to fight. Well two if you count Deathtrap.

"Then let's move my good friends." Caine said before broadening his smile again. I'm starting to feel unsure of him now. Like he was planning something. I stuck close to Mayas side. We then started whispering a conversation that ended up on him.

"He likes you." She hissed. I just widened my eyes and pretended to gag.

"Oh piss off. I know that but that makes me afraid. Maybe Ax was right we shouldn't trust him." I looked at him warily when Maya nudged me.

"Oh come on why? He'll feel terrible if he learnt you said that." She giggled and nudged me again.

"I dunno. He looks like he was planning something when he looked at me." I narrowed my eyes at him, staring daggers into his back.

"Like 'how could I bed that fine girl'?" Maya chortled. I stumbled as I almost lost my footing.

"Ewww. No. Something else." I turned back to him, and he was there smiling still.

**So this marks to end of my first remade chapter. Ok, I know on my other story Took The Blame I said it would be my last chapter until Christmas. Well I felt compelled to fix this story and try again. Hopefully it won't suck like last time. Besides, fixing it is a lot faster than writing a whole other chapter.**


	2. Battle For Liars Berg

**CONTENT WARNING!**** : ****This chapter contains rape, mass murder and mutilated children. If any of these things listed cause any sort of problems for you then please skip this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**So just like in the original, Zer0 has become Axton's voluntary second in command. I really like a sort of friend ship between Axton and Zer0. I have no clue why. Well time to get shooting.**

**Axton – Marching to Liars Berg**

Ever since Caine arrived Gaige has been awfully wary. I guess it's because of Caine's constant smiling. He's like Claptrap, always happy. She and Maya are joking around a bit. I heard Maya whisper something about Caine while Gaige retorted with a look of disgust. Well at least they're getting along. Krieg and Maya knew each other previously, Zer0 and Claptrap get on surprisingly well, Salvador and I are equal and Maya and I are also equal. But Caine, he was a mystery.

"Get down!" Hushed Zer0 quickly, shoving Claptrap behind some cover. We followed his lead and also hid. I checked my weapons ammo and looked over to Zer0.

"What's up Zer0? More Bullymongs?" I asked raising my pistol to get a quick shot if needed.

"No. Men, dangerous men. Scans show many weapons, violent, distorted minds. Oblivious to our presence. Killing children. Horrific." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Children? Really? Why would men do such things? I peeked over to make sure. It was true. The most horrific things could be seen. Children were hanging from poles by their guts, more had been mutilated, many men were burning while women were being raped. One woman in particular had her head cut off but still being fucked by a midget. Another was being torn apart by two bandits trying to fight over who gets what. I counted 13 men, 16 women and 8 children. Obviously these bandits were raiding.

"This is fucking sick. How could they do this? They must be fucking slaughtered. Them cunts are dead!" Caine spat. But for some reason he still had that bloody smile. Was this actually amusing to him?

"Is this amusing?" I growled at him. He snapped his head and widened his eyes in shock.

"What! No!" He defended. I didn't buy it.

"Then why are you smiling?" I shot. He felt his smile and something dawned on him.

"I can't stop. My nerves won't allow me. Caused by a hidden side effect of the previous muscle growth." He explained. I guess I might believe him this time. But anything else and I'll be on him in a second.

"Any plans amigos? I'm itching to fight!" Salvador grinned. Well this guy sure loved guns. He even found a shotgun but instead of putting away his pistol or giving it to somebody else, he dual wielded both. Currently I still had my Dahl pistol, Sal had a Torque shotgun and his previous unlabelled pistol, Maya picked up a corrosive Maliwan SMG, Zer0 had his unlabelled pistol and katana, Krieg had his buzzaxe, Gaige had a Dahl shotgun and Caine carried a Dahl assault rifle.

"Ok, Sal, Maya and I will distract them with fire from the west while Zer0, Caine and Gaige sneak east. Krieg, smash 'em all you like." My plan was simple and effective. While my team distracted them, Zer0s team would attack from an unexpected angle. Krieg would go nuts later.

"Team, move out." We started sneaking into position. When Zer0 was ready he gave the thumbs up and my team fired. Several heads popped, spraying grey matter and skull everywhere, while others melted, spilling there innards. When they fired on us we ducked and I shouted the go. Zer0 had Gaige summon DeathTrap to wreak havoc while he cloaked to the most immediate threat. Caine injected himself with his drug before teleporting inside the battle just as Krieg arrived to shove his axe deep into a bandit's skull.

"Fuck yes!" Caine roared. I hadn't counted but there seemed to be at least 20 bandits that were now reduced to 4. They immediately called for backup as at least 35 bandits spilled from the homes nearby. I continued to fire shots into the hoard as Krieg and Caine both charged a nasty looking Bruiser. They each grabbed an arm tearing him in half, muscle and bone ripping and popping apart.

"Burn in hell motherfuckers!" Gaige laughed. Several bandits succumbed to Mayas corrosion as they quickly melted. More were torn by DT and Gaiges shotgun before I heard her yell something about anarchy as her shots became more erratic.

"Actually try hit 'em Gaige girl!" Caine roared above the gunfire and screaming. Somehow neither he nor Krieg had taken a bullet yet.

"They fall like leaves from an autumn tree." Said Zer0 in some strange way. He had said other weird thing. Before long every bandit was bleeding and dying. Caine and Krieg kicked those who were still breathing.

"Well done down there!" boomed a voice over a loud speaker. "But you only managed the front gate area. There's still the town centre to deal with!"

"Fuck off. Are you telling me they used 50 bandits to guard the shitty ass gate mate? That's fucking ridiculous!" Caine roared before the berserker drug wore off.

"Ok then team, we still got work to…" I was interrupted by a transmission on my ECHO device.

"Hey there kiddos. Handsome Jack here. I'm amazed you even got through that onslaught I planned out. Hey bandits! A million bucks for whoever can bring me any vault hunter."

"A million bucks?" Boomed another voice. "Alright vault hunters! If you turn yourselves in I'll just shoot you in the head, it'll be a whole lot nicer then what Jack'll do to ya!"

"In your dreams Flynt!" yelled Claptrap. "I got some pretty tough minions to come fight you! You don't stand a chance!" Claptrap sounded so sure of himself. But I could hear a glimmer of doubt in his voice.

"Well come on then skag licks. Come face ol' Flynt!" The ECHO device shut off so I glared at Claptrap.

"Well that escalated quickly. Who was that Claptrap?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Captain Flynt, my master. He used me as a torture doll for months before I escaped. We played games like dodge the bullet and don't get dunked in the pool of acid. I was really good at the first one!" He looked nervously behind him almost as if Flynt would be there to scold him.

"Well let's go teach that fuck a thing or two. Right guys?" Caine asked. Fuck that smile was pushing me. I wasn't sure if it was a side effect anymore. He always sounded confident. Maybe he had the wad of cash I was after.

"Fine whatever." Grumbled Gaige. She didn't even look at him. There was defiantly something going on between those two. I'd pressure her later. We had bandits to fight.

**Gaige – Liars Berg**

We had managed to kill many bandits but who knows how many are in the town centre. There could be a hundred. I've read about Pandora, and there are a lot of bandits. So many they take up over half the human population on Pandora. Pretty scary right? They're not necessarily bandits but 'natives' as they were here before many others came. Then again they were just Dahl miners left when they went insane but whatever.

"Ok I may have a plan to minimize the amount of bandits we'll have to face in this next battle. Krieg, you are of major importance. You too Zer0. Both will be a key. Ok Krieg, you waltz over and yell about us sneaking past and heading straight for Flynt. Obviously they'll rush to help or risk being beaten by Flynt. Zer0 you tag along but stay hidden. You'll be there in case Krieg needs a hasty escape." Axton relayed the plan. It was pretty good other than one detail.

"How will they know Krieg's one of theirs? There are clans so might not believe him. I've read that many bandits have some way of telling which clan they are from. Plus, with that many bandits I doubt Zer0 can distract them all." I explained hastily. I never thought that English report about how hard life on Pandora was would come in handy. Axton thought about this before he scrunched up his face in frustration. He wasn't used to things not going his way or being too complicated. He threw off his beanie and stamped on it.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Piss!" He exasperated. While the rest were figuring this out Caine touched my mechanical arm.

"So what's a lovely girl like you doing with an arm like this? It looks custom made. Many things aren't quite right as a master crafted but I could fix it. Many ion receptacles and rastoil hardrom aren't fully functional cos of this."

"I built it myself. Accidentally sawed off my own arm. And stop calling me lovely. I aint a fan of that. I prefer engineer. I mean look at me. I'm a mess. No loveliness here dude." I fumed but he didn't seem to mind. He even started studying it better even when I pulled away twice. He just kept grabbing it and even did a scan or two. Then fiddled with a wire and placed a rastoil hadrom aligner inside. He fixed it well.

"Uh… thanks I guess. But I coulda done that. You really gotta stop touching. I'm not a people person. Especially when it comes to guys." I blushed but managed to hide it by turning away. I never had any friends in my school.

"Really? Lemme guess, no guys ever said you looked nice, or said you're pretty, or complimented you in any way, never asked to dance. Damn girl I was just like ya. Everybody avoided me. Especially since my daughter was a Siren." He mumbled the last part not wanting me to hear it.

"What!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. I clamped hand over my mouth but everybody already heard me. Maya chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Everything alright there lovebirds?" Maya teased with that stupid grin plastered on her face. Sal sniggered at her remark and Axton raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what Mayas saying." I quickly shouted, blushing furiously.

"We're fine mother." Caine shot back. They went back to arguing over the plan but I swear I saw Maya give the thumbs up and wink at me. Man I hated her sometimes. I couldn't believe what he had said. His daughter is a Siren. That's insane. One of the six Sirens and I had her brother and Maya.

"Well yeah, she was being used by everyone, even the teachers. It got so bad one day that I punched my principle for grabbing her ass. She said he 'wanted to have a Siren child of his own' with her. Fucking sick basterds. So yeah I punched him and he kinda fell onto a saw blade, cutting him up. I ran and grabbed my daughter before taking her somewhere safe. After that I heard of this vault and came here for money." His story really made me feel bad for what he went through. Plus, if I punched that principle, he would have exploded from a super robo punch before being cut up.

"Hey Romeo & Juliet, we finished the plan!" Called Maya before laughing a bit. She was really getting on my nerves.

"Ok so we still have a bit of the original plan but with a bit more. Krieg walks up and says Flynt needs help. If they do realize it's a trick then Zer0 and Caine will get him closer for some carnage before releasing their own. But we would have already gotten into position and started firing before they could. If all else fails then we retreat and come up with a new plan." It seemed alright now. And everybody agreed to it. We got in positions and waited to see what happened. I could see a bandit walk up to Krieg and talk. They eventually talked a bit more before the bandit shoved him. He didn't budge and instead smashed his buzzaxe into the man's head, splitting it open. The other bandits laughed either for the idiot to challenge Krieg or the fact he just killed him so easily. They eventually ran off but Krieg lagged behind before Caine transported him back quickly.

"Well that went surprisingly smooth. But a couple stayed behind. We gotta get them." Explained Caine before teleporting behind an assassin sneaking up on me. Caine grabbed his tongue and pulled it out his throat. The man screamed before Caine ripped off his arm and beat him to death with it. The rest of us snapped into action killing several bandits who remained. Suddenly we heard Flynt on the ECHO device.

"No you skag licks, I wasn't in trouble! You two, go burn over there or I'll do a lot worse! You lot gut em when they're nice and crispy! Now go get em bloody vault hunters! I want dat million bucks!" He sounded pissed beyond anything I've heard before.

"Well, let's go kill Flynt." Caine chuckled. We were interrupted by a man behind us.

"Not quite so fast there gentlemen. I must thank you for ridding Liars Berg of these bandits." A man walked out in some sort of hunting, safari uniform. His glasses were cracked to look like a monocle and he had a mechanical eye, arm and leg. "I am Sir Hammerlock. I was here currently researching bullymongs for my almanac when these dastardly bandits took over. I managed to get behind an electrical fence but, alas we could not save anyone else."

"Well then do we get paid?" Asked Caine eagerly. Hammerlock shook his head slowly.

"Your leader Axton will. His plans saved us you know." Said Hammerlock. He handed Axton a shield with a high capacity but low recharge rate and little recharge delay.

"Hey, this could come in handy, but I'm giving it to Krieg. He doesn't have a gun to safely attack at a range but is also always being shot at. He needs it more." He handed the shield to Krieg who graciously accepted it.

"I'm the conductor of the poop train!" He screamed before planting the shield onto himself and charging at a monglet.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Asked Sir Hammerlock as he shook his head. Krieg had caught the monglet and was chewing its eyeball.

"I think so; he's only savage to the enemy. We should be fine… I hope." Axton explained.

**Maya**

"Come on out Flynt you coward! We defeated your bandits no sweat. Sure one of us was shot but the rest are ready!" Axton called over to Flynt's throne which he was absent from. We were all on edge. We also acquired some sweet gear on the journey.

Axton had acquired a Dahl corporation assault rifle with heavy damage, large clip but slow rate of fire. I had a slag and fire Maliwan along with my previous corrosive smgs and a small shield with small capacity but explodes on depletion. Salvador had a Dahl minigun and Hyperion shotgun both with high rate of fire and larger mags. Zer0 had his Hyperion shock sniper and his Torgue explosive shotgun. His shield absorbed some bullets and a ridiculous capacity but low regeneration and delay time. Gaige had a Torgue shotgun and a corrosive bandit pistol that had over 60 bullets. She had a shield which shielded her from elements but gave it to Deathtrap. I feel she'll regret this later. Krieg had his buzzaxe and the shield from earlier. Caine had the Dahl assault rifle with low damage but fast rate of fire and large clip size. He still currently had no shield.

"Flynt! Fucks sake, face us you cu…" The spit that was flying from Axton's lips was cut off from all the fire bursting from tubes around us. The ship started shaking and the dragon head up front also started shaking, breathing fire onto some nearby rakk cooking them. Flynt strode from behind his throne and raised his anchor in the air yelling out in anger.

"Roast and toast bitches!" At that all the bandits that were hiding burst from nowhere and started to cry insane things. The somewhat reassuring thing was that they were pyschos and fire nomads who were close range. We all dived for cover from the two or three marauders and fired on closer targets first. Zer0 pulled out his sniper and prepared to fire upon Flynt when an axe hit his shoulder. The shot was off and clipped Flynt's shoulder. He roared in rage and jumped for his nearest target.

"Fuck, Gaige watch it!" I was too late as Flynt raised his anchor and brought it down. I closed my eyes and when I opened them Caine was holding the anchor and bending it a little.

"Don't…. Touch…. The…. Pretty…. Lady!" Caine had bent the anchor in half and tore it from Flynt's hands and brought it down on his head. Flynt fell down and tripped Caine. They then got up and started a fist fight. Flynt threw two punches to Caine's left but he blocked them. Caine grabbed Flynt's wrist and I heard a crack so loud that made everyone stop, even the bandits. In Flynt's hand I saw a pistol with a large barrel. I stood motionless as Caine looked down at the side of his stomach where the pistol shot and for the first time I saw his smile waver.

"I call it the Crack-Bang, loudest pistol ever." Flynt roared in laughter but was joined by Caine causing Flynt to stop. He looked at Caine's wound but no blood seeped. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, this?" He lifted the jacket and teal shirt underneath where we could see a bullet hole in the left side with a spark coming out. "I should tell ya, my left side of my torso is entirely robotic, except the organs." He then grabbed Flynt's wrist bending it towards Flynt slowly.

"What are you doing? Stop!" He struggled to get free from Caine's grasp.

"Why are you gonna shoot ya self Flynt?" His pistol was pointing at Flynt's chin and he grinned even wider. "Pull the trigger Flynt, I dare ya, it won't bite." He grabbed a bandit's head that ran at him from the side and crushed his head, which I thought was his fatal mistake. Flynt took this opportunity and used his free hand to grab Caine's neck.

"I always loved happy end…" Flynt was cut off by a massive hole in his side. He glanced down to see a shotgun barrel near the hole, tracing it to Gaige's robotic hand.

"Let go of the kind gentleman you fucked up son of a bitch."

"No… I shall…. Kill him…. Before I die." He sputtered before clenching harder. I could see Caine struggling to breathe now.

"I said now, cunt!" Gaige dropped her gun and reached in with her robotic hand and went upwards, wrenching his heart out and holding it in her hand. It still beat for a few seconds but it slowly stopped and Flynt still managed to stare and whisper.

"You two are the Gicag and Neeia? How could this be?" He collapsed and let go of Caine before finally falling into death. I could not make sense of his last remark about them. How could he know of this tale, one of which only sirens, hyper intelligent robots and distant aliens knew. Maybe it was foretold he would die at people of these names. Whatever the case this was worse than the destroyer, the warrior or whatever else these vaults could throw at us at once. At Flynt's demise the other bandits scattered and we popped some shots to the ones who were too slow.

"What did Flynt say to you two?" Questioned Axton raising an eyebrow in concern. He crossed his arms and grunted as Caine shrugged along with Gaige. Claptrap came along telling us his boat was ahead but I didn't listen. I still could not believe what Flynt had said and I simply stared at Gaige who smiled back. I chucked a look at Zer0 but he too showed a sign of worry in the form of an exclamation mark. He waltzed over casually to me and whispered.

"You are siren, you know what this means?" I looked back at the two and sighed quietly.

"All too well Zer0. All too well." I sent a silent prayer to Gaige and Caine for what was to come.

**Oh my, plenty of mystery. A main change from my old story is the complete absence of Sedgewick. He was going to be a friend of Hammerlock but I decided to scrap him. So yeah I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you want this to continue when I get my new laptop. If you don't review I'll assume either A: The story still sucks or B: Nobody gives a shit.**


End file.
